Don't Come Back!
by Ravengem
Summary: This is a Fan Fic about Raven, when robin has an argument with her. Raven gets upset and leaves. Will Robin find her in time? Where will Raven go, and what will she do? Rav& Rob. My first Fan Fic. Please Read & Review. It is better than it sounds. Gets d
1. Chapter 1

Don't Come Back!

Her head rested against the train window as her eyes began to close. The vibrating of the train lulled her into a deep, long awaited sleep. The light of the silver moon dashed across her face as the train reached its top speed. Just as she said good-bye to the harsh reality that she knew, the train came to an abrupt stop, ricocheting her back to the life she hated.

The girl, Raven Roth, tried her best to go back to sleep, but the events of the day kept her wide-awake. She just wanted to run, to get as far away from people as she could, as far from home as she could! She was so torn up inside that even her own voice mad her feel sick. Raven had so many questions spinning in her mind, but no one to answer them. No ones shoulder to cry on. She was an outcast from society. Even the very person she held dearest to her heart had rejected her. She just wanted to give in, but something in the back of her mind told her to go on, for what, the girl did not know.

A lonely tear trickled down her pale cheek as she closed her eyes, wishing the world away. Raven got up to go for a walk, but her legs just collapsed beneath her, and she fell to the floor along with all her hopes. She bowed her head and brought her thin hands into view. She just sat there and stared at them. Wishing she could be someone else, and that she didn't care anymore. She was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted.

Raven pulled herself up using the edge of the grubby train seat. She stretched out one of her long arms. Then suddenly a picture, engulfed in black magic went flying across the empty carriage. It hit the wall and shattered into hundreds of pieces. Raven knew it was dangerous to feel this much emotion, but nothing mattered to her anymore.

She walked over to the picture and picked it up gently, cutting her fingers on the broken glass. The picture was of her old life, the one she left behind almost a month ago. The life with friends, with a home, and the person she cared about most, Robin. Raven fell to the floor of the carriage and sobbed uncontrollably. They would probably have forgotten about her by now. With that last thought in her mind she closed her eyes then slowly and painfully, cried herself to sleep.


	2. Don't Come Back Chapter 2

Don't Come Back! Chapter 2.

Hello! This is the second chapter to my first Fan-Fic. Thanks for all your reviews, keep it up! I hope I don't let you down with this chapter, I really want you to like it, but I am having tiny writers block at the moment. Sorry it has taken two weeks to get this written up….you can blame my school for that! Any way I hope you like it, and if you don't review…. My little gremlin will come and eat you! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…..some rich guy does!

Robin's limp, pale body slid down the kitchen wall to the floor, leaving a trail of crimson blood. His head flopped onto his shoulder as his body hit the cold ground. He saw the knife he had bean holding skid across the floor as his vision began to blur. He had been searching for her for months, and still hadn't found her. Now his mind was whirling with thoughts about Raven. Where could she be? Is she safe? Would he ever find her again? Why did he say those things to her? These thought had been clouding his mind for a month and he couldn't take it any more. His only out-let seemed to be hurting himself for all the pain he had put her through, and all the pain she had gone through. He suddenly wanted to feel everything she felt, so he could understand her, and to relieve himself of his guilt. 

He just wanted to find her. He and the Titans had been searching for what seemed like forever, but they couldn't find her. They kept telling Robin to give up, but he wouldn't listen. He was lost in his own mind and couldn't understand how they could say that. He was so confused and lost, his new obsession had pushed him over the edge of sanity and the remainder of the Titans had been the ones to see this happen. They were too scared to speak to him now. They didn't know how he would react any more. Robin was dieing with out her. Both inside, and out. He hadn't eaten in days.

He felt the pool of warm blood slowly surrounded him, and felt the calmest he had felt in weeks. It now felt as if all his worries were seeping out of him, all his fears and anger. He managed to lift his head just enough to see the clock on the wall. 2:00AM.

He listened to the dripping of the tap as he slowly slipped in and out of consciousness.

Robin played the scene where he had last seen Raven over in his mind again.

_Robin hadn't seen raven for days since they found her collapsed out side the Titans Tower. Her body mangled and scratched, lying on the rocks. He remembered bringing her inside and putting her on the sofa. Cyborg kept nervously walking around the room and Star fire and Beast boy just went silent. Robin sat next to her the whole time holding her hand and staring at her willing her to wake up. He gazed at her beautiful face taking every detail, every cut and bruise. It made him feel sick seeing her this way. Her leotard torn and dried blood on her hands and arms. The evening sun shone on her body as the day came to a close. Nobody had moved from their seat all day. Then her eyes began to flicker open. Robin never felt more relived to see her violet eyes glistening in the light. Except this time there were different. They were full of fear. She sat up abruptly as the other Titans came running over. Ravens face was pale and full of shock. Robin could feel her hand shaking in his, but she quickly snatched her hand away and started to back to wards the wall. "Raven. What's the matter?" He said in a concerned voice. She didn't answer, she just began to cry. Cyborg tried to put his hand on her shoulder but she just slapped it away. "Raven?" said Cyborg._

_Raven slowly began to get up, then she turn round and ran for the door, but Cyborg stepped in front of her to block the way. "Your not going any ware until you tell us what happened." He said. Raven gazed up at him wide eyed in shock. Then Cyborg was sent flying across the room as sofa controlled by black magic was thrown at him Raven ran through the door tears flowing from her eyes, and her cape ripped flapping behind her. "RAVEN!" Robin called after her as she ran through the hall way to her room._

_After that no one saw her for days, until Robin decided to go and check on her. He walked nervously up to her door and knocked twice. "Raven, please come out. I love you." He called. Robin stood at the door waiting for 5 minutes, but nothing happened. He knocked again and the door slid open but Raven wasn't standing at the door. Robin walked in trying to see through the darkness. He could hear a gentle crying and could smell her lavender scent in the air. The sound of her crying made him feel even more desperate to see her, to heal her pain. Then he saw her. She was sitting in a corner with her head against the wall and her eyes closed. "Raven." He said gently. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. He held out a hand to her and pulled her up and into a hug. She felt so cold and was shaking. Her tears fell against his chest as her hugged her even tighter. They stood there for ages but to them that didn't matter. They could have stayed in each others embrace for eternity, but, Robin had to know why Raven was in so much pain. Why she was in pieces. Robin pulled raven away and held her at arms length, he gazed at her face as she looked away from his and stared at the floor. Robin saw the black rings under her eyes and the blood smeared across her cheek. "Raven, what happened to you?"_

"_It was s..slade." she said as things around her room began smash. She was shaking violently but her eyes were fixed and dilated. "He raped me, a.. and I am pregnant"_

_Raven burst into tears and fell to the floor on her hands and knees, tears dripping of her cheeks into the carpet. Robin narrowed his eyes. Anger swelled up inside him. "You are going to abort it!" yelled Robin. "Or leave the Titans" Raven shouted back at him, "I cant! You Don't Understand! You will never understand!" she was screaming at him, objects where smashing and blowing up all around them. "Robin! I…I am sorry. Robin please don't hate me. I love you!" Robin looked at her in disgust as she begged. "Raven, you want to have Slades child. How can I not hate you?" He left room leaving her in pieces. _

_He walked up to his bedroom door and fell against the wall as tears fell from behind his mask. Robin realised he didn't mean anything that he had just said to Raven. He had spilled all his anger for Slade out on her. He longed to go back and hold her, to stop her from crying, to tell her how much he loved her and would always love her. He ran back along the hallway and into her room. "RAVEN!" he called out, his voice shaking. No one replied. "RAVEN!" Robin shouted again in desperation, but she was gone, and he couldn't get her back. He walked over to her open window and gazed up at the clouds, highlighted by the stars. "Come back." He said softly._

Robin felt him his breaths get quicker and shallower as his heart gave in. Then he heard the door to the main room slide open and Cyborg came running in. He quickly scooped Robin up and ran to the medical unit. "Robin, what the hell have you done." He whispered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Okay. I think I am done with that chapter. More to come, but you better R&R. That means read & review, not read and &run. I hope I didn't disappoint you, and I hope you don't think I am weird now. Coz I am not. I only wrote it coz I think it is a good story line. Oh, and sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Bye-bye for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Come Back! Second Chapter.

**Hello again! I am sorry it has taken me so long to update! You can blame my school for that. Anyway, I managed to find my through the homework just long enough to bring you another chapter. I hope I don't let you down. I have no idea what I want to write, so I am sorry if this is a bit of a boring chapter, but I will try my best not to disappoint you. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! YOU PEOPLE RULE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, If I did I would be a very, very happy person.**

**Here I go! Thinks. Please brain, work!**

The light winked on and off as the train screeched to a halt. Ravens frail body skimmed across the cold floor as the train jolted on the brakes. "Ouch!" she groaned and put a hand to her head as her eyes flicked open. She could see her breath in cold of the night. Raven hugged herself to stop herself from shivering as she stood up. Her head felt full of cotton wool and her eyes stinging and painful. She felt dirty once again, all her thoughts came flooding back too quickly for her take. Once again her world was collapsing in on her. She grabbed her bag and ran off the train, the icy air hitting her and numbing all her thoughts as she ran. Then it began to rain, normally this would have cleared her thoughts, but not any more. Nothing made senses anymore, her mind was clouded and jumbled, a whirlwind of grief and hate. Raven concentrated on the sound of her shoes splashing on the wet ground as she ran. She skidded round corners and concentrated on the road a head. Every person that was in her way was knocked off their feet as the anger that had been swelling up inside of her erupted. "NO!" She screamed. Her heart was racing now. Raven began to feel hot and her breaths became quick. She just kept running, crashing onto people as she went. As she ran off up the street and around the next corner, she could hear the distant calls of angry passers by, "Hey!"

"Watch where you're going!"

As Raven approached a dark alley she stopped dead in her tracks. Her stomach was doing back flips and she felt like someone was watching her. She new something was coming. Her eyes grey wide and glazed in the streetlamps light. Raven looked up at the sky, scanning it franticly with her eyes, but nothing could be seen in the black cloudy sky. Not even a star to bring her hope. She spun round and held out her hands ready to strike sensing something was there. "Come out!" She commanded. Then from behind her came a cold, yet smooth voice. "Are you sure that's what you want, Raven?" Immediately her whole body froze. She knew that voice anywhere. Her heart stopped and the world seemed to slip into darkness. She tried to cry, to scream for help, but her voice had betrayed her. "Come now Raven." The voice spoke again. "What is there to be afraid of? I thought you didn't get scared, after all, that's what you told Beast Boy." It felt as though some one had put an icicle to Ravens spine, and a red, hot poker to her face. Raven turned to face Slade, standing behind her in the alley. "Shut up!" she shouted, anger rising in her voice. Raven gritted her teeth and put her hands to her ears, trying to block out everything. She stumbled backwards, falling over an empty bin lying on the floor. She was now looking up at him from her seated position. She stared into the rain to seen the silver outline of his body coming towards her. "Look at you Raven." He said softly, a mocking, pitiful tone in his voice. "You're worthless. You don't even know where you are, and your all on your own. All those times you through your friends aside, and look where it has got you. Sitting in the dirt. I bet you wish you had your friends now. Well guess what, there're not coming."

"Leave me alone!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Slade grabbed the neck of her cloak and picked her up so her face met his mask. "Silly girl. I will always be here." He said. "Always watching you, and our precious child." Suddenly Slade let go of her cloak and she fell to the ground on all fours.

Raven got to her feet and began to run, but he grabbed her arm. She turned her head to look at him. Shock and fear on her face. "Just remember Raven, no matter how far you run, I will find always find you." Raven managed to pull herself free of his grip and she ran off, up the road, his words still ringing in her ears. Raven noticed she was running again, and wanted to stop, but she couldn't think of anything more to do. Her heart was thumping in her ears and she felt sick and tired. She ran into another alleyway and her vision began to blur, she felt dizzy and hot even though she was shivering. Her eyes were almost dilated, as she fell to the floor on her knees with a thud, shortly followed by her falling flat on her belly, face turned slightly to the side. Raven couldn't even feel the cold now, her body was numb, and she felt so tired. She could feel the cold rain running down her cheeks into her eyes. Everything was blurry, and the last thing she managed just make out as she closed her eyes was the faint sound of sirens. If they were for her, she could not tell. The last thought that entered her head was an image of Slade's masked face.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**There, done. Rests head on keyboard. I am tired now. Oh well, it was worth it for you lot. I really, really hope I didn't let you down! Thanks for Reading, now you can Review, otherwise I might have to class you as mean. Your thoughts mean a lot to me. I a so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I will go over it and check it soon, but right now I want to get it on the web. You people rule. BTW: I thought you might like to know, Cartoon Network is planning on cancelling Teen Titans, so you might want to go on their web site and fight for the show. Anyway, I will see you around,….I hope! You must Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

4th Chapter.

**Hi again! I am sorry if I let Raven get a bit out of character last chapter but I will try harder to keep her in character this chapter. Anyway, I am hoping I can write this chapter well for all of my wonderful reviewers, but to the rest of you, shame on you! Not really, lol. There is one more thing I want to say, HAPPY CHRISMAS! Now I will stop rambling and start writing.**

Robin stood on top of the roof of the tower at sun set, watching the wave's crash on the rocks below. He was remembering when he had first found Raven as an emotional wreck. She wasn't even acting herself. He remembered just wanting to make her pain go away, but he only made it worse. She was probably better off with out him he thought, but he missed her so much and he knew it was his entire fault that she left. His heart was bleeding and begging to see her again, to see her safe. Robin felt so alone. The team seemed to of given up on searching for her, and he was the only one left trying, and he could not fill the deep void in side of him. The void that was burning its way to his mind, and tearing him apart. He felt so angry at himself. Then Robin remembered that his grief did almost take him from this world. Lucky enough Cyborg found him just before he managed to do what any one would have thought he had been trying to do for months. In some ways he wished he hadn't, but he felt weak to have given up that easily.

_Flash back._

"_Robin, please wake up from this sleep of which Cyborg speaks. PLEASE!" Robin felt a cold liquid fall onto his had, and sat up immediately startled, causing the desperate Star Fire to look up tears rolling down her cheeks. "Robin!" she squealed. "You're awake!" Robin put a hand to his head and blinked trying to bring everything into focus. "Where am I?" he croaked. Then Cyborg came over to his bed, "You are in the infirmary." He said firmly. "Listen….Robin, this has gone too far, you tried to kill yourself last night. We don't want to see you like this anymore, you have to take control, if not for yourself, then for Raven. You aren't going to get anywhere like this man." _

"_Gone too far is and understatement." Beat boy interrupted._

"_YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Robin shouted. "I HAVE TRIED EVERYTHING, THERE IS NOTHING MORE I CAN DO! I just want it to end." He said looking back down at his hands._

_Star Fire ran out of the room, crying and knocking over equipment. "Star Fire! Wait!" Beast Boy called, running out after her. Cyborg put a hand on robins shoulder. "See man. They can't stand seeing you like this anymore. You can't keep on going like this. It's destroying the team." He said sympathetically._

"_Well then, what can I do?"_

"_For a start you need to get yourself healthy, and thinking straight again. Then you should decide what to do."_

"_Fine." Robin said reluctantly. He looked up at Cyborg "Thank you." _

"_Don't mention it man, I am sure you would have done the same for me." After a final look of thanks, Robin got up and left to go: eat, rest and train._

_End of flash back._

Robin felt himself starting to cry again, but stopped himself and mentally scolded himself for being so stupid. He had decided that he wasn't aloud to cry anymore, he wasn't aloud to get upset or feel emotion. He didn't want to go down the same path as he did before. He had to be strong. It was the only way he could last until she was back in his arms again. That was if he could have her back. Then it dawned on him, that she might not be alive. He might have taken to long to find her. It could be his entire fault. "SHE COULD BE DEAD AND I WONT EVEN KNOW IT! IT WOULD BE MY FAULT SHE DIED!" He shouted out into the ocean. Robin fell onto his knees feeling all the pain rush too his head again. He wanted to scream her name and see her come out from behind the barbeque saying "its okay now Robin. I have been here all along. I am fine. I am never going to leave you. I am home."

Robin felt sick, and he missed her so much. He couldn't bare the thought of not seeing her again. He didn't want her to die knowing she was alone. He had to say sorry. He had to feel her soft hair and see her violet eyes. He could see her face now in his mind now. It was blood stained, her eyes were glazed, her lips were blue and she had dried tear tracks on her cheeks. All around her it was raining and she was lying on the floor clutching a crying bundle to her chest for deer life. But her body seemed frozen. Her were eyes unblinking. As though waiting to die, if she wasn't already dead. Robin's heart felt so cold. He felt like he had already lost her. He heard her scream wringing through his ears. It was getting louder and louder, and more desperate. He just wanted it to stop. He felt his eyes shut tight, and he was willing it to end.

Then a soft voice broke through the screaming and it seemed to start to die away. "Robin? ROBIN!" Star Fire was running over to him and helping him up. "Robin. What happened? Why were you on the floor in a ball covering your ears and shouting stop?" Robin opened his eyes, seeing the letting the orange light break through the never ending darkness. "Star Fire?" he choked out, looking slowly around. "Robin? What is the matter? You said you were better and that you would not do those strange things that you told me about."

"I am Star. Its just I am so worried. I don't know what is happening to me. Am I losing my mind?" Robin said realising what had been happening.

"Robin, you have been through a lot and I think you need more rest…." Robin cut the young concerned looking alien off.

"Star, I have to go. I have to find Raven soon. Otherwise I might not find her at all."

"Good, then I shall go and pack my things. Yes?"

"No. I am sorry Star but you can't come. I have to go alone. Raven needs me and the city needs you."

"OH, BUT ROBIN, YOU CANNOT LEAVE! IT IS NOT SAFE FOR YOU TO GO ALONE! AND WE NEED YOU TO LEAD THE TEAM! AND I WILL MISS YOU TO MUCH AND ……AND…..PLEASE DON'T GO!" She burst out tears lining her eyes. Robin put her to arms length just as he had done with Raven. He looked at her face, they way she looked so sad and her innocent eyes looked down at the floor, tears now falling in small shining droplets onto the concrete. It almost made Robin change his mind, but he was starting to see Raven standing before him, looking down at the floor, her crimson blood trickling from her cuts, he could see the pain in her eyes.

"I am sorry Star fire." He spoke again, and Raven disappeared. "But I have to go. I can't live without Raven. I need her. Besides Cyborg can lead the team, and I am not much use around here anymore. I promise I will come back. I won't leave you forever."

"I understand." Star Fire said looking back up into Robin's eyes. Robin gave her a reassuring smile, and suddenly she flung herself around him and hugged him. She could not bear to see him go, and she wanted him to stay here where he would be safe. Who would be around to explain all the strange things? Who would stop her from crying? Who would make her feel safe? Who would be there when no one else was? Finally she let him go. She knew she had to, or she might lose him forever to something else. "Everything will be okay Star. I promise." He said. The truth was, he didn't really know if he was coming back. With one last glance at each other Robin made his way down to hi R-cycle and sped off, away from the tower. Star watched until she could only see a small red dot in on the horizon.

**Finally! YAY! It's done! I had massive writer block all the way through that. It took ages to do. Hopefully I haven't let you down. I want to make the next chapter better. WELL YOU HAVE READ, BUT CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW. GETS DOWN ON KNEES AND BEGGS. I MIGHT CRY OTHER WISE. Oh yeah. I have a really cool link I want to give you, but you have to review other wise its unfair of you to look at it. **

**Okay, I will give you the link now but you better of reviewed.**

**http/ **


End file.
